viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Employee of the Month Award
The Employee of the Month Award (often simply abbreviated as the EotM Award) is a special object that can be found in The Office after completion of a level with a score at or above 100% in Viscera Cleanup Detail. The Employee of the Month Award does not itself have a purpose, it is simply designed to act as a sort of trophy commemorating the player's outstanding performance. Earning one EotM award also awards the player the Employee of the Month achievement. Earning 12 EotM awards also awards the player with the Employee of the Year achievement. File:EotM-Award.png|The male version of the Employee of the Month Award File:EotM-AwardFemale.png|The female version of the Employee of the Month Award Appearance The Employee of the Month Award appears as a bright yellow square picture frame surrounding an image of one of the original janitor skins overlayed on an image of clouds and blue sky. The text "Employee of the Month" can also be seen in white letters at the bottom of the frame. Placement Upon punching out of a level that is sufficiently clean, either the male or female version of the EotM award will be chosen at random and placed on the wall somewhere in the main room of the office. The EotM award can be taken off the wall and moved around to other locations. It will persist between office visits, unlike the numerous paper notes received after completion of a level, allowing the player to accumulate multiple Employee Of The Month awards. Upon punching out of a level, the game chooses one of a set of random locations in the main room of the office to place the EotM award. If enough awards are earned, then several of them may spawn in exactly the same location. If this area is disturbed, several awards may become dislodged and fly outward as they collide against each other. Trivia showing the current Employee of the Month Award being hung on the wall.]] *Prior to a collision area improvement in version 0.52, players could stick Employee of the Month Awards back up on seemingly any flat wall in their office by simply holding the back of the picture frame towards the wall and releasing it. As said by the game's developers later on when asked if they would be able to stick to the walls again, they responded with, "The pictures were never meant to stick in the first place, it just turned out to be a happy byproduct of their poor collision." They then added, "I might make it an actual feature if I have the time." **Despite the collision improvement, Employee of the Month Awards can still stick to walls anywhere in the Office, if they vibrate enough while holding them against a wall or door frame. *Prior to the v0.52 update, Employee of the Month Awards also had no background image and instead appeared a dark blue. *Clearing the office from the main menu will not remove EotM awards. Category:Special Objects